Fate of a Guardian
by AceBolt
Summary: A fan-made version and perspective based on the popular video game. While it contains many parallels to the game's story, it also contains many original characters and plot lines. A girl is woken up on a strange coast with no memory of her past, and nothing to remind her of it, the only thing she has when she wakes up. A talking, floating, metal orb.


Chapter 1: Revival

The last thing I remembered was walking on the beach...and then a flash, pain, darkness, and now light was creeping into my eyes and mind"Is this real? Am I alive? Maybe I was just sleeping?" I thought to my self. Then I heard a voice "Guardian?". It was male, definitely feminine but male. "Eyes open guardian" The voice said. My eyes finally opened and adjusted to bright surroundings, I was on a beach, the area was...well desolate, I saw a dilapidated highway littered with hundreds of cars, the coast covered in debris of what I could only assume were..spaceships. I tried looking around for the voice. I saw a floating..thing?

It had a black circular center with a glowing blue, was that an eye? And around that was a spiny red casing."What are you?" I asked it. "I'm a Ghost! Actually now I belong to you" He responded. "What the hell is a Ghost?! Where am I? What happened here?" I said panicking, I was so confused. "Well we're on the Shattered Coast of the Cosmodrome, and well, a lot happened here, you've been dead for quite awhile, I'll explain more when we're safe" He said with a matter of fact tone, but with hints of fear and sympathy. "Oh my g- why aren't we safe? What's wro-" I was interrupted by a monstrous screaming in the distance. "What the hell was that?!" I said horrified. "That, is why we aren't safe, those are Fallen, I'm going to try my best to keep you out of their way, you don't have much in terms of armor" The Ghost told me.

I looked down at myself, I could see brown hair draped across my shoulders, a tattered coat of some sort, stained pants and worn down boots, I did notice my hands, they were strange, a light glowing purple, closer to lavender if anything . The Ghost interrupted my observation "We have to find you a ship, there's one not far from here, see that big building with the satellite? I saw a ship there on the way here. But, I also saw Fallen, so you should be quick"

I started running towards the building, hundreds of thoughts running through my head, I went to ask the Ghost a question but he wasn't there. "Ghost?! Where'd you go?" I said worried, I stopped running. "Don't worry I'm still here, I'm inside you" I heard him speak but I didn't see him."YOU'RE WHERE?!" I said startled. "Shhhhhh! Hold out your palm" He spoke, so obeyed and held out my left hand, and I saw him pop out. "See I'm still here, now get going."

I started running towards the building, closer than I was before, "So what are the Fallen?" I asked, my curiosity was spiking. "Well they're a space faring alien race but nomadic, very strict hierarchy, and they're separated into houses, but I'll explain more later, we're here" I stopped, realizing the Ghost was right, we were at the building he was talking about. "This is the Array Station, but that's not important, what is important is getting you on that ship without pissing off any Fallen" He said, he looked like he was trying to calculate the best options,"Well, what if we DO piss off the Fallen by mistake?" I inquired. "Well that would be a BIG problem, since we don't have any weapons, I mean we do have..one weapon, but I don't know if-" Ghost was cut off but the same chilling, growl-like scream from before. "We have to get to that ship NOW!"

He motioned to a set of rusty stairs on the side of the building, they were lengthy but it was obviously the only option. So I began climbing, fearful for what was going to happen if we got caught by these Fallen things,I finally made it to the top of the stairs, they led to what seemed like a large open square of the building-a balcony almost, looking over an endless landscape. "Down there is where the ship was, let's hope we got lucky on the Fallen situation" Ghost said,I walked slowly over to where he was, by a railing of this open square, I peered down to the fields and saw a ship! That was surrounded by what I could only assume were Fallen, there were 5 of them, 2 kinda small ones, they looked human, 2 arms with odd heads and a fluffy scarf thing around their neck, and glowing were carrying one small pistol each, there were 2 larger ones with 4 arms, they were more wiry, carrying large guns in their hands, and there was one big one, not huge but larger than the rest, a huge head, it had a long black cape and carried two long swords.

"How are we going to deal with that?!" I said ducking down to hide myself behind a bunch of old canisters. "I'm not sure, we're definitely going to have to kill them, I need to find you a weapon, I'll do a quick scan of the area"Ghost responded. I sat there thinking how my short life-well I guess second life, was most likely going to end even if the Ghost found a weapon. "Guardian! I found one!" Ghost said in an excited hushed tone. He floated over to me and a flat blue beam came from his eye, and a gun appeared from it and dropped on my lap. It looked like a...what's the word...oh! A revolver, but definitely more refined, if wasn't huge but it wasn't exactly small. I picked it up in my hand, it had some weight to it but I could easily hold it in one hand. "It's a hand canon. And it surprisingly has some ammo in it, I counted twelve bullets...let's hope it'll be enough" He sounded optimistic, but I could tell, even from this little robot thing that he wasn't sure if we would make it out.

"But I don't know how to use this! How am I possibly going to kill those things?" I said frustrated. "It's easy, just aim and pull the trigger" He said with a reassuring tone. "But I-" He cut me off "Guardian there is no time! It's now or never, stand up, aim and shoot!" Ghost said aggressively. So I listened and stood up, thankfully The Fallen haven't noticed me yet. "The small ones are called Dregs, weak foot soldiers that carry Shock Pistols, if you do it right you can take them out with one shot, but they can do the same to you with a few blasts from their pistols if you're not careful" So now that Ghost gave me some information I guess I felt a little better, so I raised the pistol and put my finger on the trigger. "I don't know if I can do this Ghost"I said, so nervous that my hands were shaking the gun. "It's okay, you're a Guardian, you can do this, breath and aim for the head" He responded. I took a deep breath and pointed the hand canon at one of the Dreg's head and I felt a new...power, new focus, wash over me. Okay, I've got this. One, two, three...BAM, the gun kicked back, and the bullet shot through the air and hit the Dreg straight in the head.

I watched as it fell to the ground, it's comrades all turned their heads toward it, still not sure where the bullet had come from. "Holy shit! I did it!" I said, proud, but also terrified because I now had 4 more of the Dreg's buddies to deal with. "Okay, now just hit the other Dreg and then get the Vandals, they're the taller ones with four arms, they're a lot deadlier and tougher, so it's gonna take a couple shots for them" Ghost told me. So I aimed for the other Dreg and fired, this bullet hit the thing's chest, wounding it but not killing it, so I fired again and watched the Dreg fall. The rest of the Fallen crew were all growling and screeching at their newly dead soldiers...and they immediately turned their heads in my direction, they totally knew I was there.

"Crap! Ghost they see me, what do I do?!" I said quickly ducking down beneath the canisters, I had nine bullets left in the gun, I was worried for the fate of Ghost and I. "Just keep trying to pick off the vandals, use these canisters as cover" He told me. So I popped up from behind the canisters and aimed at the Vandals, I put two bullets in one but it was still standing, it aimed its gun at me and fired. I yelped and dove back behind the canisters. I was panting like crazy, numb at the thought that I could've been hit by that. I recollected myself and stood back up, aimed, and fired two more bullets into the vandal, finally watching it drop to the ground, Five bullets left. I started to aim at the last Vandal, but I must have been distracted because it had already fired from its canon and there was no time to get out of the way, the blast hit my shoulder and knocked to me the floor.

I writhed in pain. I looked over to my shoulder and saw the part of my jacket was burnt off, my skin,raw and bleeding. "Ghost! Ghost!" I said shouted. He appeared in front of me. "What the HELL did that hit me with?!" I said through gritted teeth. "Their guns are powered through arc energy, don't worry I can patch you up." He said, I was frustrated at how calm he sounded. "Do it now!" I yelled. Thin, blue beams came from his eye hitting my shoulder, it felt cold but nice, I looked over and and my skin was back to that same weird purple. "Thank you" I said to Ghost, I stood back up and aimed at the remaining vandal. "Time for payback" I fired and the bullet hit the vandal's chest, as it was stumbling I fired again...this one missed. "Damn it!" I said. I aimed for its head and fired. Vandal down! However I only had three bullets and the big boy to deal with.

"This isn't going to be enough to deal with him now is it?" I asked Ghost. "If I'm being honest...no, that's a Captain, they're the leaders of Fallen crews like this one, they carry an arrangement of weapons like those swords, and they're very strong, and it's going to be almost impossible for you, a freshly revived Guardian, with only three bullets left in your gun to defeat it. Unless..." Ghost trailed off. "Unless? Unless what?!" I said confused and curious. "Unless you can harness at least some of your Light to kill the Captain" Ghost said, definitely flustered. "Light? Like light from the Sun? How would I harness that?" I asked, honestly very confused. "No, not light from the Sun, Light from The Traveller, from you. All Guardians and filled with Light, and they use that to defend our galaxy against the Darkness, like the fallen, and it's not likely for a newly arisen Guardian to harness their Light" I was a little taken aback from all that information, but I think I understood at least some of it.

"But it's not impossible?" I asked "What's not-Oh, no it's not impossible but it's extremely unlikely " Ghost said. We got so caught up in the conversation that we forgot about the Captain, who reminded us that he was there by screeching. "Oh yeah back to our problem!" I said, startled. I tried shooting the last of the ammo in the gun but it was no use, the Captain didn't even seem phased. "Okay, Guardian you're gonna have to just make a run for it. On the count of three I want you to jump" Ghost said to me. "Jump?! But-"

"Just do it!"

So I backed up to give myself a running start. "One, two, three!" I took off sprinting and jumped over the railing. I surprisingly made it halfway to the spaceship, but I seemed to be falling slower, and I was way higher than I should be, was I floating? Time seemed to slow as I was suspended in the air, I closed my eyes and I felt something, it felt like strings tugging at my soul, I felt something building up in my core, and making its way up to my hands, I opened my eyes and looked at the Captain. Time seemed to go back to normal, my hands were outwardly stretched, dark purple waves of energy shot out of my hands and hit the Captain, disintegrating it into oblivion. I then fell out of the air.

"OW!" I yelled, my legs weren't broken but it still hurt. "Ghost! We made it! We got to the ship and we didn't die!" I held out my hand again and he appeared. "You-you actually harnessed your Light!" He said, he sounded happy, amazed almost.

"That's what it was!? I didn't know it would feel like that" I was dumbfounded that I pulled that off. Ghost and I turned toward the ship, it was quite large, but from the huge debris of ships I saw back at the beach it was small in the standards of spaceships. It was gray and narrow with finned-out wings.

"Are you gonna be able to make this thing fly?" I said, looking at the, mediocre at BEST ship, it's condition did not look the greatest and I knew nothing about these spaceships. "Looks like those dastardly Fallen picked a lot of the good stuff out of it, but I can make it work". He said, he sounded very cheerful, probably happy from our new victory. So he did his blue laser beam thing and went to work. I then heard the same bone chilling screeching from earlier. "There's more Fallen coming!" Ghost shouted. "I'm gonna bring you in!" My body felt like static, and the environment went wavy and wonky until I ended up in the cockpit of the ship, it wasn't a huge space but it could comfortably fit another person. There was two throttles and a board of buttons and screens, and a big window in front to (obviously),see out of. "Do you know how to fly?" Ghost asked me. "I was hoping YOU knew how to fly..." I said laughing nervously. "I do don't worry! I gotta teach you." If he existed in an actual body with a face I could imagine him grinning. He disappeared, probably inside the ship somewhere. "Let's get out here!" His disembodied voice said.

All the buttons and screens on the dash started to light up as the ship hummed to life, I saw levers flick, buttons being pressed, numbers being entered on the screens, I couldn't help but be shocked at the fact that the tiny little orb could do all of that. I felt the ship shake, were the fallen attacking? "Don't worry, that's just the thrusters, take off in three, two, one"! Ghost's voice said. The ship shook again and took off into the clouds. Ghost appeared in front of me." So now that we're safe, I can start to try and explain some things to you." He said. "Okay good, I have SO many questions" I said relieved,I could finally have some answers. "First, why is my skin purple? I don't think that's normal, I can remember what humans are but I'm definitely not a human. What am I?" The words came out fast and in a blur. "Oh! You're an Awoken" Ghost said, unphased about how fast I was speaking.

"What's an Awoken?" I asked confused. "Well the Awoken are complicated, they're like humans but during the Collapse they ventured out into the far reaches of the Solar System...and they came out different, they now live in The Reef, isolated from Earth and The City" That was a lot to take in. "But, if they're isolated how come I'm here?" I asked. "Well, some Awoken decided to travel back to Earth, their descendants now fight for The City, which makes you, one of those descendants." So I was an Awoken, that gave me one piece of my past, which up until I haven't really thought about, it's all so cloudy and fuzzy. "Do all Guardians not remember anything when they wake up? I don't even know what my name is, all I know is that I'm a descendant of purple humans and I'm a girl who collapsed on the...collapsed on the beach, that's where I died." I said, my eyes lowering to the floor.

"Yes that's most likely where you died, and yes, Guardians tend to barely remember anything of their past, usually they remember their names, sometimes they don't and make new names. It's all very convoluted in my opinion." Ghost said, his eye dimmed a little, almost like he was sad too. He floated around the cockpit while the ship kept flying. "Shh..iii, va...niiii. Shiv..ani...Shivani! That's your name!" Ghost exclaimed, startling me so much that I almost fell out of my seat. "What do you mean that's my name? How could you possibly know?" I said in disbelief. "Take off your jacket!"

"Take of my jacket?"

"Yes! Take it off!" I proceeded to take off the tattered jacket I had woken up with,thankfully I had a gray shirt underneath, it had holes but it covered up, ya know, the important things. "Turn it around!" Ghost said giddily. "Alright, alright" I turned it around and my attention immediately went to the metal tag hanging from a chain on the right side of the jacket, it was small, and broken. I examined it further and saw it "Shivani L'". Well I had a first name, gotta start somewhere right?

"Ghost" He perked up. "Do you have a name? I would find it odd to just keep calling you Ghost." He looked at me. "Well, Guardians tend to give their Ghosts names,so no I don't have one...yet" I heard his feminine voice pipe up at the end, obviously hopeful that his Guardian would give him a name. I admired him closer, he's shown that he can fit in my hand, he's got four triangular segments in the front that were red with one thin spine sticking out of each. "Gala" I said. "Gala?!" He sounded surprised. "Yeah, I can faintly remember that Gala is a type of apple, and you kinda remind me of that.

"Okay well let's start over...I'm Gala, I'm your ghost." He said.

"I'm Shivani, I'm your Guardian" I replied. He floated around the cockpit once again. I could tell he was happy. The ride was then quiet, the sky was full of clouds, we flew over land and water. It was quite beautiful."Shivani, we're here".


End file.
